toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saveli Lyudin
Saveli Lyudin or Saveli Anatolyevich Lyudin (born Saveli Anatolyevich Mihaylov; 19th July 1896 – 27th November 1962) was the leader of the USSRT from 1937 until his death in 1962. He was the longest serving leader of the USSRT, serving in the position for 25 years. Early life Saveli Anatolyevich Mihaylov was born in the town of Tyrnike in the Poseleniskaya region of the Kazemostani Empire on the 19th July 1896. His father, Anatoly Mihaylov, was a peasant farmer, whilst his mother, Nataliya Ivanova, was a housemaid. In 1913, Mihaylov was accepted into the Markovsyn Theological Seminary, the premier Russian Orthodox seminary in Kazemostan. However, he was expelled in April 1915 for fighting with other students and for making numerous remarks against the Kazemostani monarchy. After dropping out of school, Mihaylov left to Isayevgrad, an industrial centre in Poseleniskaya province, and joined the Kazemostani Communist Party in August 1915. At this time, the party was receiving considerable funding from Rasool Abid Mazdayasna, a minor Kazemostani noble, and was actively recruiting people for its cause. In January 1917, Mihaylov met Leonid Ushakov, the leader of the party, and he became involved in spreading propaganda, causing workers' strikes, and staging bank robberies. Tabi'atstani Civil War During the Tabi'atstani Civil War, Lyudin was made a major general by Ushakov and given command of the 2nd Kazemostani Infantry Division of the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People. On the 23rd September 1924, Lyudin led his troops against the forces of the Southern Tabi'atstani Clique. At the end of the civil war, Ushakov promoted Lyudin to the rank of general for his actions in the conflict. USSRT-Japanese War As Soviet-Japanese relations deteriorated and with the establishment of the Japanese puppet state of Manchukuo in 1932, Tabi'atstani relations with the Japanese Empire also turned cold. Spurned on by the Imperial Way Faction, Japan declared war on Tabi'atstan and began its invasion of the USSRT on the 12th November 1934. Rise to power Following Ushakov's death, Farshid Khorosani was made Chairman of the Supreme Legislative People's Council of Tabi'atstan. However, after one term of rule, he was forced to resign by the Politburo, who thought that he was too soft and not militaristic or pragmatic enough. Although he led the country to victory during the Japanese invasion, several high ranking communist party members argued that his lack of militarisation had led to a situation where foreign countries considered the USSRT vulnerable to attack. However, in 1936 before being forced to resign, Khorosani made Lyudin General Secretary of the communist party. The two main contenders for leadership of the USSRT were Parvaiz Khoroushi and Dmitri Matveevyn Kozlov, whilst Lyudin was not considered a serious rival despite being both General Secretary of the Communist Party and a general in the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force. As such, both Khoroushi and Kozlov failed to recognise him as a threat, and focused more on attacking one another. Meanwhile, Lyudin set about forming a triumvirate with Hossein Khiabani, the head of the GKSB, and Farbod Jahangir, the Chairman of the Supreme Soviet. Using his position as General Secretary, Lyudin filled the communist party with his supporters, and his relationship with the military led the TRA to pressure the National Revolutionary People's Assembly of Tabi'atstan (NRPAT) to consider him as a candidate for the position of Chairman of the Supreme Legislative People's Council. Khiabani then had Khoroushi arrested on charges of treason, and Khoroushi was shot on the 5th January 1937. Kozlov was also arrested on charges of being a fascist sympathiser and "wrecker", and was therefore sentenced to hard labour in a prison camp on the 12th January. He later died of disease on the 8th April 1941. On the 27th April 1937, the NRPAT elected Lyudin almost unanimously as the new Chairman of the Supreme Legislative People's Council, securing his leadership over the country and marking the beginning of his 25 year rule. World War II Neutrality and non-belligerence As the Second World War began in Europe on the 1st September 1939, Lyudin declared the USSRT to be neutral in the conflict, proclaiming that "this war is an imperialist war fought between empires, who lacking space to expand must now devour each other, after which communism shall triumph". Lyudin did not see any point in joining a conflict where the USSRT had nothing to gain, especially since its main ideological ally, the Soviet Union, had also not yet joined the war. Despite increasing tensions with Uben Ikronyia's TBRE, especially over the Mersonnian question, as well as Bordorian aggression towards Krakozhia, Lyudin did not anticipate a Laltofian invasion of the USSRT in the foreseeable future, and thus no special measures were taken to improve defences specifically against such a threat. However, arms procurements and production arranged after the Tabi'atstani-Japanese War continued in an attempt to improve the USSRT's military stature. Laltofians invade On the 2nd March 1941, with Laltofian troops moving in towards Qal'eh Manar, Lyudin named himself Supreme National Leader of the USSRT to try to increase patriotic sentiment in Tabi'atstan. Tabi'atstanis stop the Laltofians After the Battle of Qal'eh Manar, it was clear that the Laltofian Operation Northern Fire had failed, and the TRA prepared drive Laltofian forces out of Tabi'atstani territory. Tabi'atstanis go on the counteroffensive Conclusion of the war Cold War Tabi'atstani Bloc After the end of the Second World War in the Toy Islands, the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army occupied large areas of land, and the USSRT set about creating friendly communist governments in these countries, resulting in the creation of the "NAME Curtain". During the war against the Laltofian Confederation and Bordoris, TRA troops occupied Krakozhia, and Marshal NAME was given supreme control over the territory of the former Krakozhian Commonwealth and Pan-Krakozhian Confederation, where he set up a communist government led by NAME. In Györmár-Kazvhalia, the communist party gained power through democratic means and via salami tactics, where the opposition was constantly and systematically demonised. Communist ministers also took up key positions in security and defence. By 1949, the country had fallen under full communist control, and General Secretary Tibor Bakó announced the creation of the People's Republic of Györmár-Kazvhalia. Purges In July 1955, Lyudin began the Great Tabi'atstani Purge to rid the army and party of any remaining political opponents, real or perceived. The purge soon dissolved into near uncontrolled violence, and only stopped when Lyudin deployed the Revolutionary Guards to restore order in late 1959. On the 1st May 1956, Lyudin also put in place a new Tabi'atstani constitution which removed much of the power of the country's constituent SSRs and ASSRs as well as replacing them with provinces, transforming the USSRT into a de jure centralised unitary state. Domestic support Death and legacy Lyudin died of a heart attack on the 27th November 1962. Following his death, a power struggle emerged within the top ranks of the government, and on the 8th January 1963, Fyodor Yemelyanovich Kozlov was sworn in as the new Chairman of the Supreme Legislative People's Council by the Supreme Soviet. Personal life As a young boy and during the Tabi'atstani Civil War, Lyudin was an Orthodox Christian, and his family had planned for him to become a priest. However, upon the formation of the USSRT, Lyudin became an atheist, and in the later years of his reign he would attempt to crack down on religion across the country. Lyudin was fluent in Russian, German, and Farsi, and also spoke some Mandarin, English, and Krakozhian. Marriage and family Habits Lyudin was extremely interested in Chinese culture, and was known to enjoy baijiu, a type of Chinese liquor made from grain. He would often take it instead of vodka along with traditional Russian food. On his first diplomatic visit to the People's Republic of China in 1953, he was given a bottle of Maotai as a gift. Works *The Great National Defence *Advancements in Agriculture and the Removal of Petty Bourgeoisie Peasants *Triumph of Communism Decorations and awards Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani Category:Military of Tabi'atstan Category:Presidents of the USSRT Category:Politics of Tabi'atstan